


Blue

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott never imagined it would come to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



> I blame Alex! This is entirely their fault because of a conversation we had on Tumblr. I hate you - but in a good way.

Scott stared down at the body before him, his senses haywire as he processed what had just happened. On some level he realized he must have been in shock, the voices of his friends - his pack - all blurred to a white noise at the back of his mind. All he could focus on was the body before him.

His eyes could only see how still the body was.

His nose picked up the thick scent of blood.

He could feel that blood dripping from his fingers - his claws having receded.

Scott couldn't have told you how long he simply stood there, frozen by what he'd just done. Seconds felt like hours and yet all of it seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye. That crystalline slowness where everything seemed to be moving in slow motion yet passing by in a blur all at the same time. It wasn't until he felt hands on him that he blinked himself out of his funk.

Those big, beautiful brown eyes looked over to see who was touching him.

Stiles. Of course it was Stiles. Best friends since they met, he was the only one who didn't treat Scott any differently after the Bite. If Scott glanced passed him, he would see the rest of his pack - Liam, Lydia, Kira and Malia - all of them staring at Scott in shock, as if they, too, were unable to process what had just happened.

"Scott!" Scott, slowly - oh, so slowly - turned his head back toward Stiles, feeling like it weighed a ton. Apparently Stiles had been saying his name for a while and he just had been so stuffed in his own head that he didn't even hear him. Stiles placed both hands on Scott's shoulders and tried to move him away from the body, the body that kept drawing the werewolf's gaze back to it with some kind of dark gravity. That blood-stained sack of meat and bones used to be a living person. A living person with a beautiful smile and pretty eyes - a person who'd had their whole life ahead of them until Scott had sunk his claws into them.

Movement drew Scott's attention up from the body to see Stiles' dad, Parrish, Argent and Braeden rolling smoothly into the warehouse, guns out and ready, with Derek and Isaac behind them protecting Melissa. And that was the thing that was just too much, the straw that broke the camel's back, as it were - seeing the mute horror on his own mother's face when she gazed upon her bloodstained son. Scott felt the tears well up as he ripped himself away from Stiles, stumbling backward to take in everything.

Stiles, his friends, his mother, the body, his eyes flickering back and forth between each person. He felt his chest tighten, something similar to an asthma attack - what had Stiles called it? A panic attack. Sadly, he didn't have his inhaler with him, not that he would ever trust them again after what Theo had done.

Theo, just the thought of that name made him turn to look at the body again, remembering when Theo had been so full of life. Hell, less than an hour ago he'd been full of life, until Scott had taken it.

He looked up again and felt his eyes burn with that crimson glow of an alpha. As everyone watched, those eyes - those burning red eyes - began to lighten, going through a violet phase before settling on a vibrant, electrifying blue. He killed someone and now his eyes would always reflect that. Scott looked at his friends and family with his new blue eyes and it was all just too much.

Scott turned and ran.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seems sloppy to me, but that's because it was literally written in half an hour. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://thehollowprince.tumblr.com/post/131560825684)


End file.
